


Love is a Betrayal

by Dreamer123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, F/M, Jealous Oliver, Love, Trust, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer123/pseuds/Dreamer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was the kind of girl that had her own type of crowd. The kind of crowd that was different to everyone else. She did have friends but she wouldn’t put too much trust into them. She wouldn’t let herself rely on them too much and the reason for that was because of her father that was until Oliver entered her life. He taught her to trust again, to love again, to rely on people again but what happens when it was all fake? Did he teach her something or just gave her another broken heart. Will she rise or fall? Was his love fake or real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> -Hi guys, it's me the author to "Some Secrets Should Never Be hidden" I decided to write my second Fanfic.  
> \- I hope this story will be better than my first because I learnt from that from all your comments and support and I hope you will do the same to this one.  
> -Hope you enjoy and I like it :).

Felicity was the kind of girl that had her own type of crowd. The kind of crowd that was different to everyone else. She did have friends but she wouldn’t put too much trust into them. She wouldn’t let herself rely on them too much and the reason for that was because of her father.

 

Her father was her idol, her friend but most importantly her dad. A dad that left her, that crushed her dreams and hopes. After that day, the day her father left, she would not trust anyone or anything that was until she met Oliver.

 

********************

 

"Mom, I hate him so much" She sobbed in her mother's loving arms. "Why did he have to do this to me?" 

"Hey baby, it's okay" Donna did try to comfort her daughter but how could she when she didn't experience the same thing her daughter did.

"Mom, you don't understand. He..said I was one of a kind and...he loved me and...he said, he saw a future for us" She sobbed each time a thought of them popped up into her head. "US?! What's that anymore? she said with anger but yet a tone of pain.

"It's nothing. 'Us' is just a fancy word for you to smile at and think about but do you know what's a real word? with real meaning?".

"What?" Finally, Felicity looked up and faced her mother's caring face.

 

"You. You show your independence, your uniqueness and being yourself. It just shows that you don't need people to complete you, you only need people to join you with your life." Donna smiled at her daughter while she said those words and that’s when Felicity stood up and believed her mother’s words. She wasn’t going to dwell over Oliver she was going to go back to who she was before all of this started.

 

Oliver wasn’t worth her tears, not anymore. She trusted him like she trusted her father but both left her and she was done waiting for them to come back into her life and she wasn't going to let them in anymore.

********************

 

Before all this started….

 

“Why did I have to give my pen to Lucas?” Felicity scolded herself while searching through her locker for a new pen.

“What are you so angry about?” Lisa asked her friend.

“Nothing...well it’s just I don’t have any more pens because I gave my last pen to Lucas and he didn’t return it back and my pen just ran out and I have science next and you know how Mr. Chan is with these things” Felicity complained.

“First breathe and second here” Lisa handed Felicity a blue pen “Have it. I have plenty”

“Thanks, You’re a life saver” Felicity accepted the pen with a smile.

 

Felicity grabbed her science book and locked her locker. “So what do you have next?”

“I have History. Boring! But I can’t wait to play Juliet. Best script ever!”

“You didn’t even audition for Romeo and Juliet yet”

“Well I’m auditioning for Juliet this afternoon and you know who’s going to get it. The best girl in Drama class and we all know who that is. I'll give you a hint, someone standing right next to you”

“Wait! Let me guess? Um…it’s a hard one” Felicity teased.

“Felicity” Lisa chuckled and turned to open her locker and that’s when she saw Prince Charming. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“Who?” Felicity played dumb even though she knew exactly who she was talking about.

“Oliver frickin Queen” Lisa spoke dreamily. She always had a crush on him and always will. All she did was speak about him. Felicity did sometimes get annoyed but she couldn’t come to tell her so she would always tune her out when he was being spoken of, instead she nodded and smiled even though she had no idea what she said about him.

 

Lisa Grant was the type of girl Oliver would date. She was pretty and hot in his definition. She had her fair share of men but never had the guts to ask Oliver out and that’s what Felicity never got about her. Her orange hair was long and wavy. Her green eyes reminded her of emeralds. She was kind but at times can be rude and self-absorbed. She could do anything she put her mind to except ask Oliver out. When it comes to Oliver she becomes really shy and has a blind spot for him.

 

“Felicity! Oh My Gosh! He’s looking this way!” Lisa was on the verge of panicking.

“Lisa relax he’s probably looking som…” When Felicity turns around she sees him staring at them “At us! Why is Oliver Queen looking at us?!”. To be honest Felicity would only admit this to herself that she did have a little crush on Oliver Queen but yet again who doesn’t and when she saw him staring at them, she kind of hoped he was staring at her even though it kind of looked like he was but she knew it was impossible. She refused to let herself believe he was staring at her because if she did she would have hope that will soon be crushed by reality. Oliver Queen would never look at her in that way and she was fine with that since reality plays a big role with everything. 

 

Felicity was brought back to earth with Lisa’s squealing “Felicity! Felicity! Felicity! He’s coming this way! How do I look?”

Felicity didn’t even bother to look at her properly “You look great as always” she spoke just above a whisper so Lisa can hear her and then turned back to her locker while Lisa was reapplying her Lip gloss and staring the mirror inside her locker and that's when Prince Charming arrived.

“Hello, I’m Oliver Queen” Oliver said in a shy smile with a very lingering wave and one hand in his pocket.

“I’m Lisa Grant” Lisa said in a determined tone while Felicity just ignored him thinking he was only talking to Lisa.

“And you are?” He added when he didn’t get a response from one of girls and turned to face Felicity, who’s back was facing him.

Felicity slowly turned around in the realisation he was talking to both girls. Her eyes started from the ground and slowly reached his face. “Felicity...Felicity Smoak” She gave him a shy smile which he thought was cute.

 

“Well Felicity...” He smiled at her while his eyes lingered on her face which made her blush and then continued “And Lisa. You're invited to tomorrow’s party at my house. Hope I see you there”

“We’ll be there!” Lisa said without hesitation.

Oliver smiled at both of them and then left but before reaching his destination and turned around and winked at Felicity.

 

“OH MY GOSH!” Lisa was fangirling while Felicity was thinking about Oliver. “He winked at me Felicity!” Lisa was in shock. 

Felicity was pretty sure that wink was towards her but decided to keep it to herself after all she didn’t want to crush Lisa’s dream. She was waiting for it her whole life and she wasn’t about to ruin it for her. After all she was a bit uncertain and was still in shock about what just happened, well both of them were. Going to Oliver's Queen's party well that's a start, Felicity thought to herself but was interrupted by the bell. All she could think about for the rest of the day was Oliver Queen and his wink.


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions for Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hi guys, it's me the author to "Some Secrets Should Never Be hidden" I decided to write my second Fanfic.  
> \- I hope this story will be better than my first because I learnt from that from all your comments and support and I hope you will do the same to this one.  
> -Hope you enjoy and I like it :).

Felicity was outside the school performance space, waiting for Lisa to finish her audition. As she sat on the cold hard ground, legs crossed reading her favourite book she was interrupted. Not by a voice but buy a very strong signature cologne. 

 

“I’m guessing you’re auditioning”.

“And your guess is incorrect” Felicity looked up from her book. Oliver had a friendly smile on his face, charming and cheeky. 

“Felicity...Smoak? Right?” He asked to make sure.

“Yep and the Oliver Queen. How lucky am I? Twice in a day.” Felicity still sitting, crossed legged and smiling at him. 

“Very lucky” Oliver chuckled as he put a hand out to help her stand to her feet.

“Sure am” Felicity hesitated before accepting to take his hand. He was strong and was proven when he helped her up like he was handling a feather. “Wow you’re strong” she commented and that’s when a sudden rush of embarrassment rushed through her quickly as soon as she realised what she said “And wow I was not supposed to say that out loud”.

 

She looked down at her shoes in embarrassment, after all she did embarrass herself in front of Oliver Queen the guy who is a billionaire and hosting one of biggest parties in the country tomorrow and she was invited.

 

“Hey it’s okay. You’re not the first girl that told me that so don’t flatter yourself” Oliver teased.

“Don’t flatter yourself by thinking that every girl is into you” Felicity teased.

“I don’t need every girl if I have you” Oliver flirted back.

“Well looks like you’ll be needing all the girls then” Felicity couldn’t resist to flirt back but when she realised what was happening she felt her cheeks go pink. Oliver Queen was flirting with her and she was flirting back. Now that’s something she can’t be certain of.

 

Awkward silence past through them. Felicity was the first one to break it. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I’m auditioning” he said with all confidence.

“You’re auditioning” Felicity started to laugh until she saw his mood switch. He looked uncomfortable and she felt kind of guilty. Her right arm reached for his left forearm and rested her small hand there and said “I’m sorry it’s just I never expected you and by you I’m not talking about boys like you because I know plenty of boys like who are a sucker for romance and I’m just talking about... saying that…oh god..”.

Oliver placed his right hand over her hand that was still lingering on forearm “Fe-li-city” He gave her a small smile with a head tilt.

“Right sorry I intend to babble over nervous situations but feel free stop me and what I meant to say that I never Oliver Queen to be a sucker for romance or a drama kid”

“I live to surprise”

“Seriously?” Felicity finally moved her hand away from his forearm to cover her mouth while laughing, because of his comment. “Spill Queen! Real reason?”

Oliver joined her laughter “Okay, my English teacher said if I don’t get at least a B at the end of the semester she’ll have to tell couch to kick me out of the football team. Since I want to stay in football, I have to do this stupid play to up my grade. Your turn Smoak what’s your story?”

“What makes you think I have a story?”

“Well you’re not auditioning and you’re too good to have a detention. So there has to be another reason?”

“Well you know my friend Lisa?”

“Isn’t she the girl I saw earlier with you. Orange hair?”

“Yep that’s her. She loves drama and attention. So she’s auditioning and I’m waiting for her.” Felicity blushed at the thought he remembered her but not Lisa from earlier today.

“Why aren’t you auditioning?”

“Well it’s not really my scene and I’m the opposite of those things”

“Yeah since you know your scene is sitting on the ground reading your books and having pity on your lonely, sad, nerdy said life” Oliver joked around.

“Hey, for your information my sad, lonely, nerdy life is quite great ” Felicity said in laughter then reaching her hand out to punch his arm lightly.” Wow you’re hard” She turned red again because of her comment. Why does she have to do this to herself?.

“I’m guessing you’re not supposed to say that out loud again”

“Yep. How’d you guess?”

“Maybe when your beautiful cheeks turned red?”

This time Felicity’s cheek turned from red to pink. All Oliver could do was stare at her.

But this time it was him who broke the silence “Please audition for Juliet, it will be fun to be stuck with someone I can enjoy myself with while going through this slow and painful torture instead of an agony death”

“I don’t know, Oliver. It’s really not my scene” Felicity gave him an uncertain smile.

“Acting is being someone you’re not, embracing a new person and bringing them to life well at least that’s what my English teacher said when I told her how it’s not really my scene too”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.” He smiled that charming smile and tilted his head again. Gosh why did he have to do that. But before she can answer Lisa came rushing through the doors.

“Lissy, I got the role"

Felicity turned from Oliver to her friend with a smile on her “Congratulation but that was quick for you to get your roll. Don't you get told on Monday”

“They didn’t and yeah we do”

“But you…just…said...that you received…the…role” Felicity was confused and she was not the girl who often got confused.

“We both know that I’m just too good and no one can be better than me. We also I’m the only one who has the power and talent to commit to the role, Juliet” 

Oliver felt awkward between both of the girl so he decided to clear his throat. “Hey” he said after he got both girls attention.

“Oliver Queen?! What are you doing here?” Lisa said with excitement to her eyes.

“The exact same reason you are here” Oliver gave her his playboy smile. 

 

As Oliver was talking to Lisa all Felicity could think about how he was acting differently towards her but when he was talking to her he was…himself. That’s the word that crossed Felicity’s mind. With Lisa all she could see was his playboy side but with her he was real, the side the media never showed and she liked that side. To be honest that side of him made her crush even bigger now.

 

Felicity’s thoughts were disturbed by Lisa who hooked her arm with Felicity’s.

“Well I have to audition now” 

“Okay then, we’ll see you at the party, Oliver” Lisa flirted with him and then winked.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a pleading look.

“You know what? How about I’ll meet you later at the mall?” Felicity smiled at Oliver then looked back at Lisa who had a confused look on her face. 

“Why?” Lisa asked.

“I decided to stay and audition”.

“You? Audition? What happened to it not being your scene?”.

“Let’s just say someone told me to risk it and live a little”.

“Um okay then. I’ll meet you later” Lisa still looked confused but she left and that’s when Felicity turned to Oliver.

“What changed your mind?” Oliver asked amused by her sudden change of heart.

“Like I said someone told me to live a little” Felicity smiled at him then entered the hall.

 

********************

 

After 5 minutes of waiting for their names to be called.

“Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Romeo and Juliet” Mrs. James called out. Even though she’s old she sure does have a loud voice, Felicity thought to herself. 

Felicity got up and gave Oliver the knowing look. 

“I swear it was a coincident. I did not mean for us to be partners”

“Oliver Queen and coincident. Never goes in the same sentence”

“Places please” Mrs. James interrupted their conversation. “You may start.

Oliver and Felicity started reading their audition script.

“What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?” Felicity read her lines. 

“By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word” While Oliver read his lines.

“My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?” 

“Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.”

As they read their lines, they filled the room with the chemistry and passion but neither of knew it because they were so caught up in the play. 

After they completed their line with such passion and chemistry, Mrs. James stood up from her chair and clapped "Bravo". She clapped so hard Felicity was sure her hand will fall of by now. Everyone in the room was standing and clapping. Now Felicity understood why Lisa loved drama, it takes you away from reality to this magical place.

After they got off the stage ,Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes and everyone headed their own way.

 

*********************

“So any progress with the Felicity chick?” Michael asked over shakes and fries.

“Plenty” Oliver smiled then took a bite off his burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Please review and tell me your thoughts they mean the world to me since I'm still learning.  
> \- Also tell if you would like me to continue this story or not.  
> -Ask me anything and I'll reply ASAP.  
> -Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> \- There is still more to come with the following chapters so if you would like me to continue please comment and tell me :).


	3. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hey guys I'm so sorry that it's been a while. Like I really wanted to post and all but it's just school, tests and life getting in the way even though I started on this chapter ages ago it's just I needed to end it and that took a while.
> 
> \- I'm also going to try to make my updates regularly and to have a schedule. 
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy and I like it :)

"How did your audition go?" Lisa said friendly but Felicity could tell she was mocking her. 

"It went great actually" Felicity replied with a grin, remembering how Oliver's eyes were filled with passion whilst saying his lines. 

"That's good you enjoyed it because that's the last you'll see of the stage, You know since I'll be getting the role with Oliver" Lisa laughed friendly but Felicity knew what Lisa was doing. 

"How do you know you and Oliver will be casted?" Felicity looked at Lisa who was eating her salad. Felicity never knew why Lisa was on a strict diet like the girl was already a stick and needed to loose no weight but actually needed to gain. 

"Um because I'm going to get Juliet and Oliver will get Romeo" Lisa gave her a dirty look for doubting her acting. 

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Oliver. How do you know he'll get the role" Felicity took a bite of her burger. "Gosh this is delicious. I'm would never want to swap it for your salad" Felicity put a hand over her full mouth as she spoke.

"That's disgusting" Lisa looked at Felicity with disgust. 

Felicity didn't know what Lisa was disgusted about. The fact that she was eating a burger or talking with her mouth full, in her defensive she did cover her mouth. 

"And of course Oliver will get the role. If Mrs James was smart and wanted people to actually show up for the play to double her audition, she would cast him" Lisa said certain of her answer and logic. 

"True" Felicity finished off her bite. "So when are we actually going to buy clothes for tomorrow night" Felicity said a bit excited.

"Right after we finish eating" Lisa took a very small bite of her salad then smiled. 

 

*********************

 

"I like that dress on you. It really pops out your eyes" Felicity smiled at her friend who came out of the change rooms looking magnificent. Her dark green short dress hugged all her curves tightly. Felicity loved it on her, it really suited her but yet again it wasn't something she would personally wear. 

"I know I love it too but the most important part is, would Oliver love it?" 

"He'll be an idiot if he didn't" Felicity smiled warmly towards green-eyed girl. 

"Thanks Lissy" Lisa turned around, the mirror she was once facing was swapped with Felicity with a warm smile. When Lisa smiled like that Felicity knew she really meant it and that's what she loved about her. You can tell weather she's lying or not. "Your turn! Try this on" Lisa looked at the dress she chose for her brunette friend with excitement. 

"Lisa serious that's not for me. It' not my style" 

"Come on Felicity! It's once in a life time" 

"I don't know" 

"At least try it then tell me please" 

Felicity signed but she finally gave in "Okay here goes nothing" She grabbed the dress of Lisa and walked into the Change Rooms.   
She looked into the mirror the first thing she was her face. 

Was she really that pretty to pull off a dress like this? Was it really worth impressing someone that will never be into her? She wasn't worth it. She would never be loved. Her father tricked her. Told her he loved her, loved her with all his heart but he just left her. Left her because she wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth anyone. 

Felicity dropped the short red velvet dress on the hard wooden change room floor. She rushed out from the change rooms in tears. Her face was red with steaming hot tears rolling down them. 

She couldn't face Lisa. She was waiting for her to show the dress but she wasn't worth wearing it. Felicity went near Lisa put her head down and said with the strongest voice, well at least she tried, " Need to go. Talk to you later". 

Before Lisa could even reply Felicity rushed out the shop then the mall, straight to the car park where her small car was parked. 

She unlocked the car with tears that still continue to roll down her cheeks but only grew harder as she sat down, hands crossed on the steering wheel where her head lied. 

Her father was still an opened wound that she was still unsure when it will be healed. Everything in her life would lead back to that moment. Who could blame her?. When her father left, a part of her left too. The confident, happy, strong , loving, trusting part. 

It's not like she could talk to her mother about it. She was in enough pain as it is. A hard working dedicated women that never gave up on her even when felicity wasn't grateful herself. That day she lost her husband, her lover, her love and her trust too. So it wasn't only Felicity that was affected. It was her mother too. 

And friends was out of the table too. Who would she trust? Who could she trust?. Questions that always floated in her head. She only had one true friend, Anna Jackson, she gave Felicity hope. Felicity actually believed that every thing will be okay that was until the end of year five, when Anna had to move away due to her dad getting a new job in a different country. 

That's when things got worse. Felicity started to get bullied and called names that no eleven year old girl should be called. She hated everything, she hated life, she hated people and at one point she hated her mother.

Donna always worked and didn't have time for Felicity, she tried, she really did but it just didn't work out. Shuffling a job with endless shifts and taking care of a little girl wasn't as easy as it seemed. She knew Felicity was getting bullied after Anna left. She tried to help out but there's only so much she can do especially with Felicity building a wall between them. It was hard for her to break that wall because each time she would try to help the wall would seem to get higher. 

Each time Felicity and her nearly hit it off and she thinks she finally gotten to her and broke that wall between them, she would usually get a call from work asking her to come in and it's like she could decline she needed the money or Felicity would back away and hide behind the wall she built.

So that meant Felicity couldn't tell her mother anything because she barely saw her and when she did her mother would usually be exhausted.

Half way through year 6. It was a usually day, Felicity was picking up her books that the bullies dropped when they barged into her and called her a 'four eyed loser' but something changed that day. That day she saw a hand on her books, she saw this pretty girl helping her pick up her books, the type of girl that would bully her but she never seen this girl before. She was certain she wasn't in her class. 

Felicity look at her and gave her a questioning look then said "If you are here to make fun of me, just do it and get over with it" 

The orange-haired girl looked at Felicity for a few seconds then spoke "Now where's the fun in that" and had a smile spread on her face. 

Felicity knew it, it was too good to be true. Of course this girl was going to bully her and when she just let herself believe maybe this girl is actually helping her for real. 

When the girl noticed Felicity expression change to sadness, she straight away spoke "I'm only joking". When she saw Felicity still upset she repeated " Seriously I was only joking. Why would I bully my only friend at this school? that is if you want to be my friend". The girl handed Felicity her books. 

Felicity raised an eyebrow unsure of what's happening she wanted to believe the girl but she was still unsure. Let's say she did want to be friends but what would happen to her if she found she wasn't her type. Because Felicity was sure that she wasn't. This girl looked like she had class and expensive taste while Felicity lived in a small apartment and barely had a lot clothes. 

But what would she loose if she tried it's not like she had something to loose. Felicity gave her half a smile "Why do you want to be friends with me?" She asked with curiosity.

"You seem nice and not like the other people I saw around here and I would someone to show me around the school since I'm new here" 

"Sure I can help you" Felicity had an unsteady tone.

"Thank you. By the way my name is Lisa Grant" She stuck out her perfect manicured hand. 

"Felicity Smoak" she shook her hand weakly. 

After that day Felicity never got bullied again because she had Lisa by her side. And now they have been friends for six years going on to the seventh. 

Lisa had changed over time, has grown more self obsessed and selfish. Felicity always thought that Lisa would eventually leave her but she still hasn't and Felicity is grateful for that even though she still has her doubts. 

She told Lisa the basics about how her dad left and all but never went into full detail and how it hurts everyday and how it haunts her every night. 

Felicity was getting lost in her thought of train until her phone buzzed. It was Lisa asking if she was okay. Of course Felicity lied and told her she was fine and it was just her allergies kicking in hard. Then Lisa asked if she was alright to go tomorrow night's party. Felicity took a pause and thought about should she really go to Oliver Queen's party before making up her mind. Then replied 'Wouldn't miss it for the world' then Lisa replied 'That's my girl :,)'. 

Felicity drove home after that. Finished her chemistry and maths homework then went of to search through her closet for something to wear for the party. When she realised she had nothing to she went to her mother's closet. That's when she found the perfect dress that was actually her style and she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Please review and tell me your thoughts they mean the world to me since I'm still learning.  
> \- Also tell if you would like me to continue this story or not.  
> -Ask me anything and I'll reply ASAP.  
> -Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> \- There is still more to come with the following chapters so if you would like me to continue please comment and tell me :).

**Author's Note:**

> -Please review and tell me your thoughts they mean the world to me since I'm still learning.  
> \- Also tell if you would like me to continue this story or not.  
> -Ask me anything and I'll reply ASAP.  
> -Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> \- Remember there is still more to come :).


End file.
